Ange&Démon
by Chloesegawa
Summary: Clexa modern. Elles n'ont pas eu des vies faciles, elles sont jeunes, meilleures amies et pensent qu'à s'amuser, mais jusqu'à quand ?
1. Introduction Histoire

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Ceci est ma toute première fiction, merci d'être indulgent(e)s ^^!  
Cette story sera basé sur le couple Clexa mais il se peut que j'y integre d'autres couples mythiques !  
Je prends tous les avis et envies ! Je n'est pas encore commencé le chapitre 1 mais j'ai pleins d'idées dans ma tête mais si certain(e)s veulent des choses spécifiques qu'ils se fassent savoir ;) !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Introduction

Clarke et Lexa étaient meilleures amies et plus si affinité.

Toutes les deux étudiaient dans un lycée des beaux cartiers de Seattle.  
Elles étaient des coureuses de jupons et pantalons (je ne sais pas si ca se dit mdr !)  
Pour elles, quand il est question de prendre du plaisir il n'y a pas de différence de sex. C'est le duo le plus connu de leur lycée, Lexa la Badass, celle agrémentée au « démon » et Clarke, celle qui pose les choses et réfléchie, que beaucoup agrémente à « l'ange ». Elles se soutiennent mutuellement, elles ont un beau tableau de chasse à leur actif mais savent se respecter et se faire respecter.  
Elles ont des attentes très précises sur leurs partenaires, elles ne s'attachent pas, c'est leur devise.  
Elles se sont rencontrées à l'âge de 14 ans et toutes les deux sortaient de quelques choses de difficile.  
Pour Lexa, un père violent, meurtrier de sa propre mère, et qui est aujourd'hui en prison. Pour Clarke, son ex petit ami de l'époque, plus vieux qu'elle de 5 ans, la violentait et la trompait.  
Leur bande d'amis se constitue de :  
-Raven, l'irréfléchie fêtarde,  
-Octavia, la réfléchie,  
-Lincoln, copain d'Octavia le grand calme,  
-Bellamy, frère d'Octavia et nerveux.

Tous les 6 font les 400 coups ensembles, ils parlent de conquêtes, mais surtout d'obis. En effet ils sont tous les 6 bénévoles dans un refuge animalier ainsi ils se retrouvent tous les samedis après midi pour apporter leur aide.

Lexa vit chez la famille de Clarke avec son petit frère Aden le temps d'arriver à sa majorité, qui arrivera d'ici quelques mois. Elle a toujours vécu en famille d'accueil chez Clarke suites aux dérapages de son père. Elles se sont ainsi rapprochées. Lexa a aidé Clarke à se séparer et ouvrir les yeux sur son abominable ex-petit ami. Depuis leurs évènements difficiles à toutes les deux elles se sont renfermés dans leur confort bien à elles. Lexa se montre très froide, distante et autoritaire avec les gens qui lui sont inconnus. Clarke quand à elle, est celle que tout le monde envie et apprécie, elle se soucie peu des inconnus mais ne va pas leur être désagréable. Elles sont la popularité de leur établissement scolaire, mais aussi du refuge dans lequel elles interviennent.

Le père de Clarke est ingénieur et sa mère est chirurgienne au Seattle Grace Hospital.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication de ce premier chapitre.

Je voulais le faire bien plus long mais du coup le manque de temps m'a fait écourter un peu tout ça .. !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même, n'hésitez pas à faire connaitre vos avis et envies.

Je ne pourrais vous dire quand sera la prochaine publication, car en ce moment j'ai tellement de dossiers à faire mais je vais faire au mieux ;) !

Bonne Lecture

Chloé

Chapitre 1

PDV Clarke

Oh le mal de tete du dimanche matin.

Il est vrai qu'hier était notre dernière soirée avant la rentrée des classes demain, la jeunesse étant ce qu'elle est, nous avons un peu forcé sur l'alcool. La soirée était organisée chez moi, on en a profité comme mes parents sont encore en vacances aux seychelles pour la semaine à venir.

Je ne pourrais même plus vous dire le nombre qu'on était ! La seule chose que je me souviens ce sont les jeux d'alcool, organisés par Raven et ma nuit avec Lexa (comme à nos habitudes, nos chambres sont mitoyennes donc meme en présence de mes parents il est aisé de se rejoindre dans la nuit). J'ai passé presque tout le temps des jeux à devoir embrasser Lexa, parfois aussi un garçon dénomé Finn.  
Ce gars est dans notre lycée il est le capitaine de léquipe de rugby dans laquelle joue Bell. Bell qui a d'ailleurs passé sa soirée à galocher une cheerleader du lycée dont son nom m'a totalement échappé (l'alcool n'aidant pas).

Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est ce matin, je sens le soleil a travers les rideau, mais surtout, ce qui me dérange le plus, la place à côté de moi dans le lit est vide !  
Je me lève donc de mon lit, en me tenant à tout ce qui se trouve sous la main avec mon mal de tête atroce. Je descends donc les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon et la cuisine. L'épreuve des escaliers je vous raconte même pas après une gueule de bois pareil !

Bref arrivée en bas, je constate que seuls mes amis les plus proches sont restés dormir à la maison cette nuit. Nous avons donc une Raven assise à la cuisine la tête entre ses mains ne relevant même pas ma présence tellement elle doit être encore plus mal que moi. Octavia quand à elle, elle s'active aux fourneaux, malgré la boisson, je ne l'ai jamais vu le matin avec une gueule de bois, cette fille n'est pas humaine. Elle tend donc à Raven une assiette de pattes, remède anti gueule de bois selon elle. L'absence des garçons m'intrigue mais lorsque j'entends les rires masculins près de la piscine dehors je comprends mieux, j'émets toujours le doute par contre sur l'absence de Lexa.

 _-Bien dormi la princess ?_ me sort malicieusement O

Je lui tire la langue en faisant un geste obscene , mais l'accumulation des 2 mélangés à l'alcool encpre présent dans mon sang a du faire ressembler ça à une horrible grimace digne des plus grand films d'horreurs vu l'éclat de rire d'O qui s'en suit. Elle me tend à moi aussi une assiette pour que je vienne m'attabler.

 _-Lexa n'est pas la ?_ dis-je en m'assayant devant cette ggrosse assiette de pates.

 _-Tu la connais, elle est partie courir un peu avec Aden, elle ne devrait plus tarder je pense_ , me dit O en regardant la pendule.

J'essayais moi aussi de regarder l'heure, mais j'en étais encore incapable, de déchiffrer cette grosse horloge, j'entendis le rire d'O raisonner encore dans la cuisine tant ma tete devait etre belle a voir. Oh malheur, je ne buvais pas souvent mais lorsque ça arrivait en principe e ne faisais pas les choses à moitié.

 _-Il estt 11h45 la princesse,_ me dit elle alors, c'st la que j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites.

Bon ok on est dimanche ce n'est pas grave mais j'avais prevu de bien profiter de ma dernière journée de vacances avec mes amis et voila que la moitié de la journée est foutue …

C'est à la suite de cette petite réflexion personnelle que je vis Lexa et Aden rentrer de leur footing. Vraiment O' n'était pas humaine pour la cuisine le matin comme ça, autant Lexa elle, venait carrément d'une autre planète. En plus elle n'avait en rien besoin de faire de l'exercice tant son corps était parfait, m'enfin, deux bras possessifs et un bisous sur ma joue me sortirent de ma torpeur. Lexa elle-meme, qui d'autre ?

 _-Bien dormi princess ?_ me susurra t elle a l'oreille

 _-Elle n'a pas du dormir assez, non, vu sa tete ce matin !_ Cru bon d'ajouter O' prise d'un fou rire.

Fou rire communicatif, soit, car même Raven l'épave avait essayer de rire de bon cœur, avant de grimacer fortement et de repositionner sa tete entre ses mains devant ses pattes. DAMN bien fait traitresse ! Je fis donc un geste obscene de chacune de mes mains pour chacune de mes amies ! Cette fois, ma tete ne me fit pas faux bond, dieu merci, ma dignité était déjà tellement pas respectée.

Mais évidemment, comme cela ne suffisait pas, je vis Bell arriver dans la maison encore dégoulinant, avec un Lincoln qui se cala dans le dos de O'.

 _-Bonjour blondie on a senti ta mauvaise gueule de bois de dehors, alors avec Lincoln on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que tu devais te changer la tete avec le meilleur anti gueule de bois qu''on connaisse._ Me dit Bell avec un grand sourire.

C'est la que je compris, et autant vous dire, que partir en courant dans mon jardin avec une tete qui tambourine à l'alerte à la bombe n'est pas chose aisée, surtout avec 4 ouistitis à vos trousses. Oui, 4, Lexa et O' n'étant pas les dernières pour me torturer. Bref, je vous passe les details de ma terrible chute dans l'eau, digne des plus grands plongeurs de plats olympiques. Heureusement j'ai réussis à emmener O' et Lex dans mon sillage, BIM ! DANS VOS FACES !

Bon je dois bien avouer que c'est bien le meilleur anti gueule de bois que j'ai vu, meme si j'aurais aimé ne pas le tester de suite, et ça, on ne le dira jamais à Bell !

On partit tous se changer ensuite, et c'est ainsi qu'à 14h on était tous réunis au salon pour décider quoi faire de l'apres midi. J'étais pour ma part allongée sur un fauteuil du salon ma tete sur les genous de Lexa, le meme Lexa qui me massait distraitement le crâne. Jouissif cette fille, sous tous angles.

 _-On fait quoi cette apres midi bande de nazes ?_ J'allais m'endormir sous les massages féériques de Lexa, quand l'horrible voix, Ô combien insupportable de Raven me réveilla en alerte.

 _-Et tu proposes quoi chimpanzé de la foret ?_ Lui répondis je avec un haussement de sourcils significatif, qui arracha un grand sourire à Lexa au passage, cette fille allait me tuer je vous dis.

 _-Beuuuuh, de l'accrobranche ça tente personne et on finit par la plage ?_

Dieu que mes amies n'étaient pas humaines. Je les détestes je vous jure, car c'est ainsi que 1 heure plus tard je me retrouva blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine à me faire mettre mn baudrier par un plutôt joli garçon avec un très joli postérieur.

M'ayant vu lui reluquer les fesses, lorsque je me retournais vers mes amis, je vis Bell hausser les épaules, Lincoln avait mis sa tète dans une de ses mains et secouait sa tete de gauche a droite de manière désespérée, O' et Raven, elles, me firent de grands pousses en l'air avec de grands sourirs appréciateurs, Lexa ? Beh Lexa elle grimaça avant de faire un non sans appel de la tete. Je vous ai déjà dis que mes amis me désespérait plus que je ne les désespérais ? Et dieu sait que c'est grand vu l'état de la tête de Lincoln.

Bref c'est ainsi que je me retrouva en bas d'une piste rouge. OUI ROUGE ! Autant il y avait la violette et la verte, en soit les plus faciles, ce par quoi les gens normaux commencent. Ah oui c'est vrai, mon équipe de ouistitis n'est pas normale. C'est à ce moment que je regretta qu'Aden ne soit pas venu avec nous et qu'il ait préféré rester tranquil à la maison. TRAITRE, lui ne m'aurait pas laissé tombé et forcé à monter la dedans, il m'aurait accompagné sur plus facile.

C'est donc suite à ça qu'une heure plus tard je me retrouvais à bloquer tout le monde au milieu de la piste au bord de la crise de nerf. Qui a cru bon d'inventer un parcours à 16m du sol, non mais vraiment quoi … ! Oui parce que comme si se balancer sur un espèce de grillage avec une corde tel Tarzan et passer dans des tonneaux dans les airs ne suffisait pas, voila que je me retrouvait coincée entre 2 arbres sur mon espèce de planche de surf. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu, une planche sur laquelle il faut se faire glisser pour aller percuter l'autre arbre. Ah bah ça pour l'avoir percuté, l'autre arbre, je 'lai percuté, tellement percuter que je suis repartie dans l'autre sens et me suis arrêter entre les 2 arbres suspendue au dessus du vide sur mon skate volant. Je hais ma vie parfois.

Les rires des 3 autres hyènes allait rester pour un moment, ça j'en suis sur. Elles avaient de la chance que je tienne fermement de mes mains les deux cordes qui retiennent la planche sinon je leur aurais fait plus que de simples gestes obscènes, les morues !

Fort heureusement, le beau gosse du début qui m'avait équipé ne se fit pas prier pour essayer de venir m'aider en remontant la piste par la fin. C'est à ce moment la que je ne compris pas vraiment la suite des évènements. Je m'étais faites à l'idée de devoir attendre ce gars, et qu'il vienne me chercher, mais c'était sans compter sur mon acolyte de toujours, Lexa, qui d'autres ? L'idée était bonne ma foie, même si vouloir m'aider et me rejoindre en s'assurant sur la corde du haut n'eut rien de bon à part nous réunir toutes les deux suspendues dans le vide à cette foutue planche entre les deux arbres.

 _-Je ne sais pas si je t'aime pour ce que tu viens de faire, ou si justement je te hais pour cette même chose .._ Lui dis-je désespérée alors que je m'aggripais maintenant à elle.

 _-Alors j'opterais pour la première option loulou !_ Me dit elle, aussi peu rassurée que moi, mais faisant tout de même un effort pour me déposer un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Geste qui me fit fondre, LITTERALEMENT.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement), le gars réussiss tant bien que mal à nous rejoindre et nous sortir de là, suite à ça, nous avons pu finir et descendre de cette maudite piste d'accrobranche. Deux mots : PLUS JAMAIS. En plus de m'être ridiculisée face à cette belle bande de neuneus, j'ai eu peur quand même einh.

 _-Maintenant, allez vous mettre vos activités sportives dans vos fesses et direction la plage, j'ai besoin de repos la !_ Leur avais-je sorti en montant dans la voiture, encore une fois sous leurs rires. Les fourbes.

Heureusement, Lexa qui avait mis sa main dans la mienne depuis quelques minutes, serra sa main pour me montrer son soutien, lorsque nous montions dans la voiture. Ai-je dis soutien ? Mouai c'était sans compter sur son Rictus en coin qui voulait dire autre chose lui !

Durant le trajet je m'endormis lamentablement dans le cou de Lex'. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon aussi, si bien que je ne vis même pas lorsque nous arrivions, c'est Lexa elle-même qui me réveilla en me suçotant le cou ! Merci la marque. Mais grâce à elle je pus voir cet époustouflant endroit, qui allait être notre pour la fin d'après midi, tout ça s'annonçait bien bon, d'autant plus lorsque je vis Lexa s'éloigner de moi à reculons pour rejoindre les autres déjà dans l'eau, tout ceci évidemment avec son éternel clin d'œil et sourire aguicheur. Cette fille allait me tuer.


End file.
